Phantom of Alternia
by selena1234
Summary: Eridan is surprised to learn that his school is putting on a Musical this year. He's even more surprised when he learns that they're putting on Phantom of the Opera, the Human Musical that Sollux had wired to Alternia. Phantom is Eridan's favorite musical - so why is it that he refuses to Audition? Erifef, one shot.


**"Why aren't you updating _?"**  
**Shut up, that's why.**

**XxXxX**

**Based off of the Harry Potter version called "Music of the Night", by Lord Shinta.**  
**XxXxX**

Eridan knew that this whole thing was going to hell the moment he heard that his school was deciding to put on a Musical this year.

His school, Alternia's finest, had never done so before, so why now?

Eridan sighed as he leaned against the headboard of his bed. They'd, of course, put on something stupid, like Avenue Q, the Troll Musical using puppets.

So imagine his surprise when he noticed the crowd gathered around the main entryway's bulletin board.

He glanced at Feferi, his Moirail. "Wwhat musical are they putting on?" She nearly squeiled in excitement, launching herself into Eridan's arms.

"T) (ey're putting on P) (antom of the Opera! Isn't t) (at so exciting!?" She had the largest smile on her face. "Do you t) (ink I could be C) (ristine? Oooh, I'm going to try out for it!"

Eridan sighed.

No, of course they couldn't have done Avenue Q.

XxXxX

The day of Auditions arrived. Eridan had known from the start that he was not even setting foot in the audition room. He had stayed in his room the whole day, missing his classes - Feferi had kept bugging him to be the Phantom, which was weird, considering that they kissed.

"Wwhatevver." he mumbled, burying his head further into his pillow.

A knock sounded at his door. He reluctantly got up and answered it.

Standing there was Feferi, holding a bag of what looked like Hair products.

"Eridan! You're ) (ere! I need you to do my ) (air and Kanaya refuses to ) (elp me!"

"Geez, Feferi, I wwonder wwhy." He said, stepping aside to let her in. She sat down at his desk, pulling her hair so that it hung over the edge of the chair. "You don't need to tell me wwhat to do, I wwent to go see the movvie wwith you, idiot." He said, when he noticed Feferi's mouth open. She smiled, and let Eridan do all of the hard work. He managed to work her unmanageable hair into the style that Christine had worn during the Think of Me song, which is what Feferi was singing to audition. He would know, she had been practicing in her room all week.

XxXxX

She had managed to drag him to the Auditions, but he wasn't Auditioning. He refused to.

He had fallen asleep, actually, once they really got going.

He woke back up when Feferi gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Eridan, you can go back to your room now." She said, smiling at him.

He gladly got up and went back to bed.

XxXxX

The following months were horrifying, to say the least. Everywhere Eridan went, the Phantom of the Opera music followed him.

Karkat had managed to secure the position of the Phantom, the filthy Landwweller, with Sollux as Raoul. And that was not okay with him.

Feferi, of course, snagged Christine, and Meg was Nepeta. Piongi was Equius, and the new owners Vriska and Tavros. Madame Giri was Kanaya, to noone's surprise. Terezi was the old owner, so she didn't have a large part, and Carlotta was Aradia. Everyone seemed to be in on this, minus him. Even Gamzee managed to get a part as the Auctioner.

Which he didn't mind at all. Eridan did not mind missing out on the butchering of Phantom of the Opera. Such a wonderful musical would be butchered because his friends couldn't learn to speak correctly and it was made easier to understand by the director because not everyone had seen it, considering most people only know what it is due to us Sgrub players. We had downloaded it from the Humans and spread the love.

Translation: Sollux stole it from John's computer and wired it to play on every screen that it could.

Wwhatevver.

XxXxX

The dress rehersal of the musical came up, and Feferi had dragged me along to watch.

And they still needed their scripts on stage.

How _pathetic!_

Eridan sat in the back of the auditorium and he tried to pass the time.

He tried to not let the butchering get to him.

But when they got to the Mask scene, he could not stand it.

Feferi awoke on a pathetic-looking bed.

"_I remember there was Mist / Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake" _Feferi sang. Her voice wasn't bad, but it was _quite_ too high for what she was singing. She had managed to control her pitch during the main song and Think of me because there were higher notes written in there. But, however, there were no high notes in this song, and so she added some. "_T) (ere were candles all around / and on the lake t) (ere was a boat," _She stood and walked around, looking around as if there were things to look at. Karkat sat on the side, pretending to write music. "_And on t) (at boat, there was a man..._" Feferi started to slowly approach Karkat at this point, and he had stopped composing.

That's stupid. _You're stupid!_ Eridan thought. _You're supposed to be focused on your music!_

Feferi approached Karkat, and she reached out to grab for the mask. However, she pulled her hand away too quickly, as if changing her mind.

_Idiot, Feferi! If he wasn't focussed on you, he'd have noticed that._

"_W) (o was the shape in the S) (adows? / W) (ose is that face in the mask...?" _Feferi reached and tore off the mask.

Karkat paused for a second, and he turned on her. His hand wasn't even on his fucking scar. "_FUCK YOU!" _He yelled. "_YOU LITTLE PRYING FUCKASS! YOU LITTLE DEMON! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?"_

_Your voice isn't deep enough, those aren't the words and you're messing it all up._

Feferi fell back in fear, the mask still clutched in her hand.

Eridan felt like doing something, ANYTHING to stop this.  
But he didn't and that was his mistake.

"_FUCK YOU! YOU LITTLE LYING DUMBASS! YOU FUCKING VIPER! NOW YOU CANNOT EVER BE FREE! FUCK YOU! DAMN YOU!"_

Oh ho ho, no. Fuck this. That's it.

Eridan stood.

And then the silence on stage. Feferi stood, confusion on her face.

"Eridan? W) (ere are you going?" She asked, hurt in her voice.

"I'm leavving this horrible play. And it's not evven opening day."

Sollux appeared from backstage. "Hey, fucka22, iif you hate iit, why diid you even 2how up? II'd liike to 2ee you do better! Fucka22."

Eridan raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You wwant to knoww wwhy I came today? I came to support Feferi, as she is my Moirail. Howwevver, this is just bad acting and the horrible blotching of a good musical. You wwant to see me do better as the Phantom? Fine. I wwill." Eridan made his way on stage, mentally kicking himself. He didn't want to do this, but wwhatevver.

Eridan took the mask from Feferi, not looking at her hurt expression.

He shoved the filthy Rustblood from his chair and he took the position, calming himself.

No quirk. No waver. Silence.

Feferi went back to her bed, and Eridan doodled in the notes that she was singing.

"_I remember there was Mist / Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake" _She sang, slightly more in tune than she was before. But not by much. "_T) (ere were candles all around / and on the lake t) (ere was a boat / And on t) (at boat, there was a man..._" Eridan could hear her approaching. Her hand shot back again, just out of his peripheral view. "_W) (o was the shape in the S) (adows? / W) (ose is that face in the mask...?" _The music played a little and then the mask was taken from his face. Immediately he stood, knocking over the stool, his hand upon where the scar would have been.

"_DAMN YOU! You little prying PANDORA! Is this what you wanted to see?"_ Feferi had fallen in shock. His voice rang clear through the auditorium, his odd accent nowhere to be found. "_CURSE YOU! You little lying DELILAH! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you... Curse you..."_ He had fallen to his knees at this point, as he was supposed to.

Eridan's eye twitch and he stood up, brushing himself off. "And that is howw it's done, Rustbloods."

"HOLY SHIT, YOU FUCKING PRICK." Karkat said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY OUT?"

Eridan's eye twitched again. "Because I didn't wwant to havve to deal wwith you filthy Rustbloods wwho can't control their impulses. Honestly, Vvantas, can you not just follow script?"

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO, FUCKASS? THE DIRECTOR SAID I CAN DO WHAT'S FUCKING NATURAL."

Eridan pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's because you havve a Moirail wwho's good at enchanting people using magical pies made of sopor."

Gamzee and Karkat high-fived.

"I am out of here, don't expect me to come and see the final production."

Eridan left the room, his cape floating behind him.

XxXxX

Feferi went to Eridan's room once they ran through the whole musical twice. He was sound asleep, but she quickly woke him up in her excitement.

"Wwhat do you wwant, Feferi? It's, like.." He glanced at the clock. "It's like, six in the morning. Wwhat could you possibly wwant that made you wwake me up at this time of day?"

"Well we just finis) (ed the Dress Re) (ersals and t) (en I found a bunc) ( of tickets outside of my dressing room. T) (ey were adressed to 'Miss C) (ristine', w) (ic) ( is me, if you didn't know, and inside was a letter to the Director and around t) (irty tickets to Broadway's performance of the musical! You know ) (ow muc) ( I love that musical, and they gave us tickets to go and see it after we put on our production!"

Eridan rolled over and yawned. "That's nice, Feferi. Good night."

She huffed and left his room.

He smirked.

XxXxX

From what Eridan had heard around school from the other trolls, the Musical was a huge success.

Wwhatevver. He didn't actually go and see it, anyways.

Eridan had other things to be doing.

XxXxX

Feferi was too excited the day that they got to go and see the Broadway performance. She had read from her Magazine_ Fish Weekly _that it was one of the best performances ever put on by the Broadway people yet.

And featured as the Phantom is a young troll, only 7.5 sweeps old, who still goes to school. He had just joined with the Cast of Broadway, but his Biography had claimed that he only came to do the Phantom.

She sat next to Nepeta and Sollux as they got ready to witness Phantom of the Opera at Broadway. The sound resonated through the theater, as the Chandelier actually rose up to the ceiling.

It was _so_ cool.

When the Phantom sang, _Christine,_ Feferi could have sworn that she hard heard his voice before.

It was at the Mask scene that she pinpointed it.

Eridan was the Phantom.

Oh my Glub.

XxXxX

When the production was finished, the cast of the school production was allowed to go backstage and speak to the people.

Feferi's first action was to go up to Eridan and slap him.

"You _bastard._" She exlaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Erik is not sure what you mean." He said, massaging his cheek.

"Oh, _Erik_ is most _definately_ sure what I mean! You _Bastard!_ What the _glub_ were you thinking? Of course you'd hate the School's performance of Phantom if you're the Glubbing _Broadway Phanto-_" She was silenced by Eridan's lips crushing into hers.

Sollux looked offended by the act.

"You speak too much, _ma chere."_ Eridan said, smiling at the blushing Feferi. "And that really hurt, you know? I didn't want to keep secrets from you, but I couldn't very well ruin the surprise, now could I?"

Feferi blinked several times, the informating seeping through her pores.

He just kissed her.

He just_ kissed_ her.

She looked up at him and she linked her arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately than he had to her.

Sollux was looking _very_ offended by this. "II could have 2worn that iit wa2 Raoul, not the Phantom who got Chrii2tiine iin the end." He pouted.

"Sometimes," Aradia said, smiling, "Rewrites are the best part."

XxXxX

**The end.**

**Erifef fluff at the end. I don't do Redroms.**

**I apologize if I missed something in their Quirks. **


End file.
